Scars heal
by Individid
Summary: A Hatsune MikuxOC fanfic. About a American electronic musician living in Tokyo, Japan with a past of devoting funds towards making the first Hatsune Miku AI but also a past with a couple hardships that few would understand.
1. Chapter 1

((This is a fanfic that I decided to write based off my own day dreams I have and after this specific story sat in my mind all week I decided to write a story based on it. I am a bit bad though at coming up with names for some of the characters and such. I don't expect everyone to like it but it stayed in the back of my mind so long that I had to take action. I will try to make sure it doesn't move too fast or too slow. This story may jump between the POV of Miku or my character Christian.))

A man walked down a sidewalk in a empty street of Tokyo, Japan on a chilly, rainy day. This man was a American with dirty blonde hair that was about medium length and before his bangs reached his eyebrows the hair would be flipped to his left. He had glasses and hazel green eyes and was dressed rather casually. This man, is me. My name is Christian Gaston and I am currently a successful electronic musician that specializes in a few sub-genres, being Dubstep and Hardstyle mainly but I have stepped out of my comfort zone for various projects. I wanted to be an electronic musician since the young age of 13 and since then worked for my own computer and got a lot of my equipment through special holidays. I saw a couple parts of Europe but ultimately decided to reside in Japan at the age of 19. The year is currently 2026 and I am 27 years old. I spent majority of the past 9 years donating any of my extra funds to a science association called A.I.T.A.L .((pronounced eight-all)) they do research in the field of making Artificial Intelligence a reality. I personally donated money and even bribed them towards completing my own personal request. I was a fanboy of the popular virtual Japanese idol, Hatsune Miku, since I was a minor. I even remixed some of her songs and did a performance with her for a concert at a convention in America. Of course, that was just a projection. I practically loved her like she was real just like many other fans but I obviously knew she would remain fake until I did something about it. I wanted this specific association to complete the request of making me my own Hatsune Miku and for there to only be one in existence. Various Miku A.I's have been made as tests but that's another story... Right now I have been called back to see "The Professor" at A.I.T.A.L.

I continued walking down the cold, wet sidewalk pavement with my black hoodie on as I passed several stores that were dark on the inside. I thought to myself a lot during this walk, I had a lot on my mind. I knew that they were going to tell me they made a new one... But with recent events I asked myself if this was a good idea. The bitterness inside my mind was trying to tell me that the same thing will happen over and over again but my weakened optimistic side was still in the back of my mind telling me that we have made great progress.

Before I knew it, I was there. Standing in front of the building, looking up at it's great height  
"I suppose I can't turn back now" I told myself with a sigh. I walked into the building and met with the secretary who passed me on to see the professor. I went up various floors on the elevator until I stepped out on the 7th floor that was filled with normal offices. I continued down a labyrinth of offices until I reached the professors office and knocked on it's brown wooden door.

"Come in! Come in!" I hear hastily spoken from the other side and with the confirmation I sighed and walked in. "Hey, professor" I say, slightly mumbling it out.

"Good. You finally got here. I'm sure you know why we called you back up here" He started walking out of the room and gestured me to follow him and as I did I noticed he was still wearing his lab uniform so I could tell he spent most of his day down in the labs and not in the offices.

We entered the elevator again and went down to the -2nd floor where we stepped out into a more stereotypical science lab environment. I followed the professor to a random room where I finally noticed that he had been talking to me the whole trip down here but I blocked him out with my thoughts "...and unlike the previous models she doesn't even need to charge using electricity anymore as we have mastered being able to replicate the chemical reactions our body makes in order to break down food for energy, and are you listening to me Christian?"  
I looked to him with an unchanged facial expression and just muttered "Yeah yeah, that sounds nice"

With our conversation over, he lead me inside the room where I saw a inactive Hatsune Miku who was sitting in a school desk chair. She was hooked up to many wires and tubes as expected that all lead to a table with many switches and buttons to the right of the room. I didn't know what the chords did, since I was unable to really see how she was inhuman. With many past scientific breakthroughs we were able to find ways to replicate the same type of organic organs our body has, so really she looked pretty human with hardly any wires or chips that you would expect from some Sci-Fi movie. When I saw her resting peacefully in the chair I could not help looking at her without experiencing many mixed emotions.  
The professor gestured over to the table and pointed at one large switch while saying "would you like to do the honors? Mr. Gaston"

I nodded and walked over to the table casually and before pulling the switch I gazed over to her peacefully resting body one last time and then decided to pull the switch. The lights flickered and then when it stopped various scientists came and removed the wires from her, in which during the time I went and stood in front of her and waited. After a full 20 seconds I could hear her breath her first breath and slowly open her eyes for the first time. The first thing she saw was me standing in front of her with a extended arm and a emotionless facial expression as I said "Hello Miku"

END CH 1 ((sorry if my writing sucks))


	2. Chapter 2

"Aren't you hot?" Was her first words. Which honestly caught me off guard. "Huh?" I responded while she grabbed my extended hand and pulled herself into a standing position.

"Aren't you hot? It is already pretty warm in this room and your are wearing a jacket" She said, restating her question. "Oh, I see. I guess it is rather warm. I'm surprised you can detect heat but technology sure has come a long way" I said, still trying to keep a unchanged facial expression.

After I signed Miku and me out of the building, I walked with Miku down the cold wet side walk and decided I should run through the normal tests to see what she is capable of. "So you know who you are?" I said looking at her to my left

"I am Hatsune Miku. I have all the memories of every song that was created with my voice and I was made to have all the knowledge I need to produce my own pop music." It was quite a detailed response but I continued with my list of questions. "And you are aware that you are alive?"

"Yes, I am just as alive as you are" she said "you don't seem to mind me asking these odd questions." I said, a little skeptical if she could experience the same types of feelings normal people would have.

"Well in a normal scenario, yes, these would catch me off-guard. But I already ran through similar tests after my activation before the scientists handed me over to you, and not only am I aware of my existence, but I am aware that I am just an AI so you asking these questions isn't surprising at all"

Yet again another detailed response. This type of response though couldn't have been any pre-recorded message either so I assumed she passed that test. "Can you feel it when someone touches you?"

"Yes" was her simple answer. "I noticed you spoke about heat earlier. I assume you have some sort of heat index to detect exterior temperature?" "Yes, I can tell how hot or cold it is. And in fact I kinda don't like that I am in my normal uniform with no jacket." As soon as she finished her sentence I actually felt slightly guilty. What kind of guy am I to walk with a girl who has no jacket and not even offer her mine on a cold day?! "You can use mine if you want" I said while already unzipping and slipping of my jacket.

She looked at me and I could tell she was thinking about something but after her little brief thinking she decided to take the jacket "Thank you, it's actually quite warm! But won't you be cold? You aren't even wearing a long sleeve shirt."

"No, I'll be fine. Besides, my house is right up there. The one up this hill to the right." I said pointing over to a regular type of house that had only one floor. The house wasn't like a normal apartment but wasn't too big and sat alone on the top of the hill that really wasn't much of a hill. Just a very slight raise in elevation.

"Oh ok. So then, can you tell me about yourself? I don't think you ever actually introduced yourself to me, haha" She asked while looking at me and my eyes actually widened a little. "O-oh right I totally forgot to introduce myself. How stupid is that! You practically spent this whole time walking with a stranger!" I said while smacking the palm of my hand against my forehead. "Well to answer your question, I'm Christian Gaston. I am not actually from here, I am actually from America. I became a little well known as a electronic musician and that at the moment is my career. I moved here about 9 years ago actually and spent most of those years helping fund research so that you could come into existence. I have been a huge, um, "fan" of yours I guess you could say since I was under the age of 18. I even have remixed some of your songs and have played them at live performances." I sighed a little after going into my long explanation of who I am. "Oh, that clears things up a bit!" At this point we had reach my front door and I pointed down to a door mat before opening the door while saying "please wipe your shoes" after we both wiped our shoes I unlocked the door and walked in to feel a wall of comfortable warmth hit me. I closed the door behind Miku while saying "well this is my home. The bathroom is right here to my right and if you could please put my jacket on my coat hanger to my left. She did so and I gestured her to follow me down the front hall. "Straight down the hall is the living room and if we take a left here and go down this hall we will reach my studio where I make my music, I try to keep it as clean as possible." We entered the living room and there was two doors that were at my left and right that were placed exactly opposite of eachother at the end of the living room. "The door on my left goes to my room and the door to the right over there goes to the room I prepared for you and if we walk through the arch behind us, to our right of the front hallway we will enter the kitchen. It is a pretty basic house but I hope you like it." There was a plasma screen TV on a TV stand to our left from where we enter from the front hallway and of course directly infront of it, near the entrance to the kitchen was the couch and in the spaces of the TV stand was a DVR box with some game consoles. I showed Miku her room that had a bed with bedding that matched her hair color. She had a white nightstand with a hatsune miku themed alarm clock and of course a lamp with a lampshade matching her hair color that was all to the left of the bed. "I know this seems a bit stupid to give you a room that is Miku themed but I didn't know what you'd like and I didn't want it to be too bland either" I told her while waving my hand around to show all the miku themed items in the room. "It's ok. I love it." She said while turning around and smiling at me. My face of course still had a bland, or unchanged expression but inside I felt my heart melt a little. "That's good to know." I said while turning around to re-enter the living room


	3. Chapter 3

I closed the door to Miku's room behind me and left her to get comfortable. I looked at my watch and noticed it was starting to get pretty late so I decided now would be a good time to make dinner. I turned around and knocked on Miku's door. "Can I come in?" I said "Yes" I heard from the other side. I opened the door and only peeked my head inside while asking "What would you like for dinner?" She simply responded with "Anything will do, and you don't have to ask me every time if you can come inside." "I value privacy a lot and I want to respect your privacy, so I'll just knock whenever you're in there and I need to say something" I said while giving a very slight smile. She smiled back and said "Ok. Thank you" I exited the room and entered the kitchen where I decided I was going to need to make something quick since I didn't really plan this out. After thinking for a brief moment I came to the conclusion that I would make red beans and rice (with sausage).A more western dish. But it is very quick and easy to make, once I was done I knocked on Miku's door again while saying "Dinner is ready!"

I dished out two bowls and took mine to the table. Miku stepped out of her room and came into the kitchen but paused for a moment "You dished out a bowl for me already?" She asked, almost seeming confused. "Yes, I did. Were you not expecting this type of hospitality?" I said in response. "I don't know what I was expecting, but thank you again" she grabbed her bowl and sat to the opposite of me at my small table that was square and only had 4 chairs to it, 2 on each side. The table was practically right in the middle of the kitchen too. "The kitchen is a bit small" Miku said while blowing on her food. "I like to live below my means sometimes. I never really had a need to get a big kitchen" I said in response. My bowl was already empty since I have always scarfed down my food. My mother use to yell at me that I had terrible table manners but I never made an effort to fix them.

Once dinner was over and once I cleaned the kitchen I decided I should get some sleep since it already seemed like today was a long day. It wasn't usually normal of me to go to bed early though. Miku was about to go back to her room when I told her "I'm going to bed. Feel free to use my TV anytime you want, I wouldn't want you to get bored just sitting in that room." "Oh, ok. Goodnight, Christian" she responded "Goodnight" I mumbled out while closing my bedroom door behind me. I flopped on the bed and didn't even bother to put the blankets on. I once again had a lot to think about, so I thought until I fell asleep. I thought about how I felt about this. What is the right or wrong thing to do now that she is in my life again. Will she not like me? I also thought of the past three years of my life, and decided that maybe. Just maybe. I'll finally be able to get my act together...

((This really does not have very many words in it at all. Sorry about that but I guess I just found it a fitting time to stop? Anyways, in case you can't tell I am trying to release one chapter every day. I may get lazy on weekends but I just wanted anyone who reads my story to know when to expect new content. I don't want people to read my story and then stop reading it just because it is incomplete and that person has no idea when the author will add more chapters. So, yeah, now you know. *whispers* and knowing is half the battle. Sorry if the story just seems weird too. Remember, this all originated from my day dreams, so, there's that, haha))

END CH 3


	4. Chapter 4

((Hello. Yes this is the author. I just wanted to state that this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not that good but I just really have tried to think a lot about the events that will play out and such and I hope I don't make the story move too fast or slow. Since you might have heard things about electronic music as well and you don't know what I imply when I talk about sub-genres like "Hardstyle" or "Dubstep" I will put a link to some examples of some of my favorite Dubstep and Hardstyle songs. Also, when I make a character link Hardstyle with Dutch people, it is because it originated in the Netherlands and for the most part is mostly popular in the Netherlands.

(Turns out. I can't link things, how sad. So if you want to find my favorite Hardstyle and Dubstep songs, just look up MLG Dynamo by DJAlexS and Masterclass by E-force and Luna)))

The next morning I woke up pretty early. Another unexpected thing to happen since I usually stay up late. I cooked some breakfast and decided I would try a more Japanese style dish. Since I don't like fish I just grilled some pork and then made natto with rice to go along as a side. I ate my plate quickly then went to my "studio" room to start working on a Hardstyle project that I need finished by the end of the month.

I worked on it for a couple of hours until about 10:00 AM rolled by and I heard Miku open her room door. After a minute or so she found where I was and walked in. "I didn't ask last night but I was wondering, what was that meal you made?" She asked me while I still stared at the screen. Without looking away I just said "Red beans and rice." It was a pretty short answer "Oh, ok, thanks" she said about to turn away. "I made us both breakfast too, by the way" I said, yet again, not taking my glance from the screen. "It's just grilled pork with natto and rice" I added on. "Oh, that sounds, rather small." Miku turned and looked at me again as she finished her sentence. For once I actually looked away from my screen and look directly at her. "I'm sorry, I don't normally eat a whole lot. I'll keep it in mind next time I cook"

She left to go eat and I spent a little while longer working on the project. I decided to stop for the day before I gave myself ear fatigue, and went poking around on forums for electronic music. You never know if you could come across some good tips. I scrolled down the page until I stopped when I saw something interesting flash into my eyesight. I paused and looked at it closely with a grim expression. It was a thread, about me?

I clicked on it, without knowing what to expect. It started out with a conversation concerning the past few years of my life. The past three to be exact. It started off with the post of "So, have any of y'all kinda notice that Christians music just, isn't kind of the same anymore?" A couple other users simply responded with "Yeah" and "I was thinking the same thing" right afterwards though I saw another user respond to it with a slightly different response. "Well duh! Didn't you see multiple leaks about him being depressed? Something happened a while back. There was leaked photos of the record labeling company actually have to send people to his house because he wouldn't answer calls or produce music with in the set time limit. Lets not also forget the one of him walking into a therapists office."

Another wise guy peeped in with "Well of course he's depressed! It's obvious he had been funding research for AI's to become reality, and he almost succeeded various times! I'd say he needs to spend less time on machines and more time building his relationship with god! I bet you he'll be ten times happier after that for sure!"

A few people only responded with "ugh" or "this is about electronic music, not god or religion." The conversation got back on track when someone added "Well what caused him to be depressed? I don't know what caused it but I definitely recognize that the quality of his music has definitely gone down since that event of his back in 2023"

Another person added on "Event? You mean when he actually almost had that Hatsune Miku AI he wanted so badly? It sounds crazy but I think the guy became depressed after that"

"Why did he want one of those things anyways? When you think about it, it seems pretty nerdy. Who cares about some fake Japanese pop star? I swear if I hear that he loved that thing I am going to lose it. If Christian seriously fell in love with a machine then he will have just lost one fan and probably others too!"

"Hey! Why would you stop being his fan over what he does with his life? The music is good! Shouldn't that be enough?"

Some vocaloid fan must've found the thread as well "I'm less worried about that and think it's more crazy that he just called Miku "some fake pop star" and disrespecting her name like that"

More regular fans continued on the conversation "I actually don't think his music has been that good here recently at all. He may seem happy at the concerts and such but we can all tell something has been bothering him a lot! Just wait and see though, I'm sure we'll get the music we know and love from him soon enough again!"

The guy who made the "Who cares about some fake Japanese pop star?" Comment responded again with "Pfft, I bet all you people defending Christians music are either Dutch Hardstyle freaks or Japanese vocaloid lovers. All of his American fans that I've encountered all say his music is starting to suck worse then when he was making tracks as a 16 year old"

After that comment it started setting off more of a racial argument which I didn't bother to read. I read all that I needed to read. I scooted back from the desk and look down at my feet while sighing. On the outside I kept a unchanged facial expression. On the inside, I felt like I just got stabbed in the same place that was injured before.

END CH4


	5. Chapter 5

I kept looking down at my feet while thinking to myself "I've done nothing but let everyone down...even myself." It wasn't long until Miku walked in and her body language told me she was aware of the tension in the room. I couldn't let her see me like this, I didn't want her to feel unwelcome. Especially her. I looked up at her and she told me "The breakfast was good, thanks" and she was about to walk away because I'm sure she expected me to not have much of a response but I just put on a smile while telling her "You're welcome. Actually, I am going to go out to do some shopping and such so I'll probably pick up dinner. Feel free to eat anything you want for lunch. I bought leeks earlier this week too." I closed what I was doing on my computer and opened my music creation files and my DAW (Digital. Audio. Workstation) "and if you feel like making music, everything is set up right here. I made you your own files for storing your own projects. Practically everything in the house that's mine is yours, just try not to break anything." I looked away from the computer and smiled at her again while getting up and walking down the hall leading to the front. "With all that being said, I'm going to head out now" I slipped on my jacket and grabbed my car keys "Oh, ok then, thank you" I heard Miku say from behind me as I was about to leave "No Problem" I said, and with that I went out into the world.

I stepped outside and it was a tad bit chilly. Unlike yesterday the streets of Tokyo were now very busy but I needed my car so that I could haul what I was going to get. As soon as I left the house I took off my fake smile. My actual plan was to surprise her. I knew she didn't have some of her own stuff and I really didn't want Miku to get bored at home. So I went off to the mall and checked various electronics stores until I came to the conclusion of what I wanted to buy Miku. They were expensive but I decided to get her a black laptop, and along with it I bought her a phone and a phone case that was Miku themed, as well as a TV for her room. I put it all in my car and decided to keep my promise of picking up dinner, since all this searching caused time to really fly by. I arrived and called out for Miku. She came out of the studio and said "Hey-" but I cut her off with "Can you please sit in your room for a bit? I have a surprise" she just said ok and when I heard her door close I unloaded all the packages. I brought it all in and set it in the middle of the living room while saying "You can come out now!" She walked out and looked at the new pile of objects in the living room while I stood beside it all, waving my hands at it "This is all yours!" I said, try to sound excited while smiling. I can't say it was entirely fake. Despite the recent events, having Miku in my life was kind of like a new ray of sunshine appearing in a world of darkness. "I got you your own computer, and phone, as well as your own TV! I'll set it up for you later in your room" I said. She stood there for a moment and looked at it all. "Do you not like it?" I asked. "No no, it's just, isn't all that stuff expensive?" She asked while hiding her face. "Well yeah but...it was worth it" I mumbled out the last of my sentence so that it was barely audible. "I can't accept this but I suppose you won't take no for an answer" she said while looking around the pile with her hands together, placed under her neck. "You're right. I also kept my promise of dinner. I just got a burger but I bought you tuna sushi, I don't know if you'd like it or not." She looked away from the stuff to me and said "That sounds great" she giggled and walked into the kitchen with me where I placed all the food prior to getting the gifts and we yet again ate at the table.

Before she ate though she stopped and looked at the sushi. "These seem kind of big, I don't want to look too unattractive while eating these." She said while eying it. I was already eating my burger and stopped to respond "I don't mind if you pig out or open your mouth too wide. I mean, look at me, I have horrible table manners. Besides, I don't want you to feel like you need to go out of your way to please me." And after that I resumed eating my burger. "Ok" she said while beginning to pick up the sushi and opening wide to fit it all in her mouth.

We were both done when she randomly asked me a curious question "Hey. So I looked through some of your projects and I noticed you haven't done any Miku remixes since 2023. That seems a bit odd, the remixes you made with my songs sounded amazing! I also noticed that during that specific time of 2023 you didn't do any projects for two whole months! Why was that?" I started to get that feeling where you had to ask yourself "of all things, she had to notice that?" Anxiety started to crawl its way into my body but I stayed calm on the outside. "Well... It's nothing important really. I just decided to...take a break from music. I went to visit my family in America." It wasn't entirely true...but I had to keep it together. I didn't want to think about what happened. I didn't want to think, or remember anything about it. "Oh, I see. Didn't you have to give up your American citizenship to become a Japanese citizen?" She asked. I wondered if she was trying to poke holes in my story. "Yeah, I did. But I have a visa so I can visit other countries for a limited time." My palms started to sweat. "Well what made you want to take a break from music?" She asked again. I didn't like it and couldn't take it. "I told you it was nothing" I said while hastily getting up and throwing my trash away then rushing to my room "hey wait! I wasn't done" I heard her call to me. "I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm not feeling well. So I am going to just sleep now" I responded, trying to come up with an excuse off the top of my head. I rushed in my room and closed the door before she had a chance to ask me more questions. I took some deep breaths and plopped on my bed. I didn't want to think about 2023. Just the entire year. The only thing that can come to mind from 2023 is bad memories and nothing positive. I quickly calmed down in the serenity of my room and then I fell asleep early, again.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up and spent the day similar to yesterday. Miku just used her new electronics and I used my computer. We spoke every now and then but she looked like she was trying to be more careful around me. When I came into the kitchen to get more coffee and saw Miku in the living room I broke the silence with "I'm sorry about last night." She stopped doing what she was doing and just said "no, I think I should be sorry. It looked like I set you off with something I said." I left my coffee mug on the counter and joined her one the couch (since that was where she was sitting) then looked at her "No, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. You can't do anything too terribly wrong to me." I flashed a weak smile "Sometimes I'm just stupid like that." I went to get my mug and return to my computer and left her to think about what I said. Later that same day I went out by myself to buy her more clothes and the whole rest of the week flew by similar to any normal grey day except I actually stayed up later and slept in more, as usual prior to Miku coming. I began to notice that Miku seemed to be getting a bit bored after a while. One day on a Saturday I received a phone call from A.I.T.A.L. It was the professor asking me to see him at his office. I did so the next day.

When I walked into his office and got acquainted in a chair on the opposing side of his desk he began to just look at me like he was piecing together a lecture in his mind. "What is this?!" He asked me. In a state of confusion now I simply responded with "What?" Then he rose from his chair and said "there's no news reports or anything. In fact, does the world even know that the Miku AI exists yet? Of course not! Not only that, I remember your incident in 2023. I can't say I understood it but I know what happened." I could see where he was heading so I calmly leaned back in my chair with a serious expression while saying "Go on." "You're not doing anything. Look I know you've been facing some serious problems but don't let that from keeping you from enjoying what you now have!" He said, sounding disappointed. "And what do I have!" I said leaning forward, now feeling provoked. "You have one of humanities finest, and newest pieces of technology living under your roof! You have one of Japan's most popular idols! You also have the opportunity to do what you love as a career! Making music! Not everyone can say they get to do what they truly love as a career. Look, what I'm getting at boy is that you are the most lucky person I met in my life, and your spending your life pissing it all away at the moment! I don't want to see you waste what you have! I hate seeing people blow away opportunities." I leaned back in my chair while trying to understand "Professor. Do you know what it feels like to really care about something but it is hard to care about because it only reminds you of tragic events? If you could possibly relate to that feeling, then you could describe me right now" I said while pushing my fingers together. "Look, the incident before isn't going to happen again, I swear. Also, even if it does happen again, how would you feel knowing you pissed all your time with Miku away doing nothing but moping. Get out there! Do something with your life while you're still young! You're almost 30 for Christ's sake! You're days are numbered!" I yet again processed what he was telling me and fully understood now. "I see. Is that all you needed?" I asked him while standing up from the chair. "You bet your ass that's all I wanted to tell you. You need a good kick in the right direction Christian and I wasn't about to let you mope all your life at home." He responded while pointing his finger at me. "Well, I'll keep that in mind then." With my conversation, or really lecture, over I left the building and began walking home again "That was rather quick and straight to the point" I said out loud, but then thought about it and stopped. "Maybe, he's right." I said to myself while thinking about everything more "No, he is definitely right! I can't waste all the time I have with Miku or the time I have living my life!" With new found motivation to get my act together I walked home with an actual smile on my face for a change.

END CH 6


	7. Chapter 7

I definitely felt uplifted and more optimistic but it didn't mean all my feelings before disappeared over the course of a couple minutes. But I also now knew I really couldn't let Miku sit at home all day and rot away as I moped for a seemingly endless amount of time. I had to at least make her happy, then maybe I'll begin to feel happier myself. I reached my home and walked inside to find Miku still on her laptop on the couch. "Hey, what're you up to?" I asked while walking down the front hall after having removed my jacket and shoes. "Nothing much, just trying to pass the time." She said with a bored expression. "Oh. Well remember if you ever feel like watching TV, or using my computer for music, feel free to do so." I said while entering the kitchen and actually pondering about what I want to do for Miku. "Thanks, but I think I'll be ok" I heard her say. I grabbed a soda from the fridge then went into the living room and sat on the couch. "Well if you don't mind, I want to watch some TV" I said while looking over to her to my right on the couch. "You want to watch TV? But you hardly watch TV, normally you don't do anything outside the schedule of eating and using your computer." She said looking at me with a puzzled expression. "Oh, come on, you've only known me for about a week and a half. I'm sure there's plenty you don't know about me." I jokingly said while turning on the TV and flipping through channels. "I guess you're right about that then" she said while giggling. "Is there anything you want to watch?" I asked her. "I like to watch action films or comedies." She said while putting her laptop down and watching the TV screen. "Hmm. I like comedies too, but I also sometimes like to watch drama or romance." I said while slightly laughing at how silly some of my own preferences are. "Romance? Isn't that normally only watched between couples or by girls?" She asked, yet again puzzled. "Well you don't need to be dating anyone to watch them and sometimes I'm just a pretty feminine guy. Besides, you don't see me disliking you watching action films when you're a girl." I stated while using various hand motions. "I guess you're right again" she said while laughing a little herself. "Perhaps we can compromise, would you mind watching a romance comedy movie?" I asked her. "I guess I wouldn't mind that" she said. I found one movie that we watched that was based on some guy who was trying to fly to a foreign country and ended up in a entirely different country and came across a girl who lived there and as she helped him be able to leave again they started becoming attached.

Once the movie was over I looked over to Miku and I found that during sometime we must have scooted closer to each other. "So did you like it?" I asked her. "Yeah it was fine. It was funny when the guy met the girls family and they had a hard time understanding each other" she said in response. "Yeah it was a bit funny. It's getting pretty late. I wonder what I should make for dinner." I asked myself while scratching my head. "You know, I'm not very hungry." Miku said while opening up her laptop again. "I'm not very hungry either, I think I'll just snack on something later." I said while sifting through the channels to find more stuff to watch. The rest of the night ended uneventful but while trying to go to sleep I could only think that I hope Miku starts to feel more welcome around me.

END CH 7

((You know. In the slow production of this chapter, I really thought a lot about my current situation in life. Mostly in the aspect of how through some chain of events in my life, here I was writing a fanfiction based of a virtual idol that I have now shipped with an OC... I have reached the peak of nerdy-ness. Some people might label me as a full on otaku for writing this but for some reason I don't feel like the people walking around speaking incorrect Japanese mixed with English sentences. I feel more like a guy who just really likes my fair share of vocaloid/anime and such and that it inspires me to do things. Either way, that's just how I've felt. Another thing too. I've been dying to hear some reviews. This is my first written story after all. I know not all reviews will be positive but I really want to know some people's opinions about my story.))


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up early since now I was starting to get on a more healthy schedule and realized I got a phone call. A phone call...from Crypton?

Miku was not awake yet so I went into my studio as of not to wake her and decided to call them back. I was expecting them to be calling about our deal for me to be allowed to keep Miku living in my house, but it turned out to be something entirely different.

"Miku, Miku, wake up" I said quietly while lightly shaking her shoulder to wake her up. "Huh? What is it?" She said as she started to wake up. "I'm sorry I invited myself in but I have good news Miku! Crypton called and they want you to perform an actual live concert instead of using a projection! You know who they are, right?" I told her while slightly sounding excited but keeping my voice low. "Huh? Really! That sounds amazing! And of course I know who they are!" She excitingly exclaimed while sitting up and eagerly getting out of bed. "When is it?" She asked as we exited her room. "It is going to be this upcoming Friday, you said you had all your songs memorized automatically, right? So performing these should be no problem?" I asked her while pouring a bowl of cereal cause I didn't really make breakfast that morning. "Yeah I do. Also any dancing I will need to do can almost, in a sense, literally be programmed into my physical memory" she said while doing the same thing. "That is pretty cool" I said while chuckling a little. After we both finished making our bowls we went into the living room to eat it. It was informal but whatever. It is how I use to eat in America. I turned on the TV then Miku looked at me and said "Last night was fun." I responded with "really? I'm glad you enjoyed it" then smiled a little. "Yeah. Man, this news has got me pumped up, I can't wait to perform in front of a crowd of people!" She said to me with an ecstatic expression. "Yeah, I'm excited too. I'm just a bit worried how some people will react to a real Miku for a change" I said to her back. I was also a bit more worried about how some hardcore Miku fans or vocaloid fans would act about me actually having her live in my house. "So, I never asked, but I was just thinking of how you got Crypton to agree for me to live here with you." Miku said in curiousity "you must of really gone out of your way" she finished it off. "I did go out of my way. It took a lot of negotiating but I just used a lot of money that I didn't have really. I also had to toss some money towards Yamaha since they own the vocaloid program." I said as a answer to her question. "Really? So you went into debt?" She said now sounding a bit concerned. "Yes, I went into debt, I actually had to break my old contract with a different record labeling company because the one I'm with now somehow found out about my situation and offered me more money. At this point I paid it all off though." I explained while yet again using hand motions. "You went through all of that, for me?" She said in wonderment. Wow...technically she was right but if I just simply agreed to that I would really sound bad..."it...I-it's a long story" I said while covering my face. "Ok then" she said while laughing, she must've detected my obvious embarrassment. "So those scientists back when I woke up were the people who made me, right?" She asked me yet again with a curious expression. "Yep, they made you, and the professor led the operation" I responded while finishing up my bowl. "I see. What is the professors name?" She asked. "I'm not quite sure, he told me it when we first met but it's pretty long and is actually a German name so he just decided for people to keep it simple and call him the professor" I said while getting up and grabbing both our empty bowls since she finished her cereal a little while ago. "I see." She said while turning on the TV and getting comfy

Yet again the rest of the day flew by uneventful for the most part but I could already feel that I was starting to become happier. I just had to let Miku in again and couldn't let myself be ruled by fear, it wouldn't mean doubt doesn't still crawl in my mind though, but I was starting to feel better and even was starting to get a real actual schedule down with my life. I also began to start meeting deadlines with my music projects for now even though it has only been a week (I had a lot of unfinished projects). Even at the end of the day, I went to bed happy.

END CH 8


	9. Chapter 9

((Beware. Inappropriate chapter is inappropriate.))

Later that week on Wednesday I went out grocery shopping again and once I got home around the afternoon I saw Miku on her laptop in the living room again. As I was putting up all the groceries and finishing up I randomly heard her say "there's a lot of porn of me." I stopped immediately and made the most puzzled face in my life. "What?" I said while walking in the living room. "There is a lot of porn of me" she said while lifting up her laptop to show me the pictures of her on rule 34. I stopped and looked the other way. "Oh, so you found that site... How did you find it?" I asked while becoming less confused, I know I should've cared more but I figured she was going to find it somehow. "I was watching some videos making fun of an old dominos ft Miku commercial and there was a ton of sexual references. So one thing led to the next and I found a lot of porn of me" she said with hand motions included after she had set her laptop down. I stopped looking the other way at this point "I'm surprised you took it so well. Doesn't it make you mad?" I asked her. "Not really, I am a extremely popular virtual idol so it is expected for porn to be made of me, plus according to the Internet, if it exists, there is porn of it." She said while pointing her pointer finger up and closing her eyes as if she were giving me an important lesson on something. "I see. Well I guess I couldn't keep you from finding out about it anyways. But this does lead me to a point, when you go to your concert and stuff and we're out in public, please be careful of some people." I said while now having a slightly concerned tone. "Don't worry, what kind of diva would I be if I handed my body out to every cute guy out there?" She said while laughing "but where will you be during my concert?" She asked. "I'll be backstage watching your performance from the cameras that will also be recording your concert." I told her. "Oh ok" was all she said after that.

For the most part nothing super interesting happened after that yet again for the rest of the day. Really it felt only like me and her were trying so hard just to pass the time until her concert. Kind of like when you're a kid and it is the week before Christmas. But I still felt pretty happy having Miku around, but only having her around was starting to not feel good enough anymore. I started feeling more like I want her. Simple crush I'm sure but I remember how it was with the other one...and that, was much different.

((This was kinda like a filler chapter since I was trying to make the week before the concert have some events in it but I also thought a lot that Miku would have to find out about the porn of her someday just because it is almost...well everywhere on the Internet, don't gotta look hard))

END CH9


	10. Chapter 10

((In this chapter I will switch between point of views for the first time))

The rest of the week finally passed and it was finally the day in which me and Miku would go to her concert. It was just here in Tokyo so we didn't have to go far but we were still busy getting ready in the morning, even though the concert was going to be at night. "Alright, make sure you have everything, I'm going to go load my over-night-bag into the car." I said to her from the other side of the house. "Ok I'm almost done, but why are we loading over night bags?" She called back. "Because we will be staying in a hotel tonight" I answered back. "Why? You could just drive home?" She said while sounding confused. "I don't know, it makes me feel like I'm actually fancy" I said while ending it with a laugh.

We loaded up the bags and prepared the house to be left alone for the night and then got in my car to go to the location where the concert would be held inside a large building. We only had a few hours left until she needed to be ready to go on stage so we went inside and I claimed my backstage pass while we got acquainted with the stage management and the band that would play along with her.

With all the preparations being made time flew by and before I knew it, Miku was just about to go on stage where she would be seen for the first time in public by thousands of fans that started to form their mass in front of the stage an hour ago. I was only backstage looking at her performance from a cameras view. It was amazing, she sang a lot of older songs and newer ones but each time she played on of my favorites I melted. I use to always think that when it came to music, a humans voice simply complimented the true beauty of the instruments. Until I found Hatsune Miku, for once in my life I felt that every instrument in every song could only simply compliment that of her voice. It felt like nothing could equal in beauty when compared to her singing, she was of course a program that was meant to sing almost perfectly but to me she was always more than a program or software.

I continued to watch as she sang more and more songs, some of which I loved. The top songs from back then like World is Mine and Melt. It all made me smile, I felt so uplifted from hearing her sing. The crowd was wild though considering they never saw their own idol in the flesh, the whole experience was bliss.

Eventually the show was over and Miku came back stage and prepared to leave. When she was ready I told her I had to grab something real quick. "That's fine, I'll go meet you at the car." She said while walking out the back door where she would have to go around the building to get to the car.

*Mikus POV*

I walked outside and closed the door then stopped and took a deep breath. "That was fun" I told myself while beginning to walk. I turned the corner of the building where I saw a mysterious man leaning against the building. "Hey girl, that was a pretty nice performance" he said while smiling. "Oh, thank you! I enjoyed it" I said while giggling a little. "Yeah, I'm sure there's a lot that you would enjoy" the man said while laughing in his own devious way. During this whole conversation I noticed he was twirling a butterfly knife around his hands, doing flashy tricks with it. "I was wondering, how about me and you get a little more, well acquainted?" He said after a little silence between the two while moving closer. I felt uncomfortable as the atmosphere around me seemed to exert unseen tension and I started to slowly move backward with any step he took forward. "N-no thanks! I'm fine" I said. "No girl, I insist. Come on, how do you know you won't like it if you never try it?" The mysterious man asked. I was about to respond when all of a sudden I was grabbed from behind as a arm wrapped around the lower part of my rib cage and the other arm protectively put on the top of my head. "She knows because she's with someone else" the new recognizable voice said from behind as I felt his head rest on the arm placed on top of my head. I looked up as much as I could and immediately recognized him as Christian. "Aw girl, so you hangin' out with low life's like this guy? Forget this then, Miku ain't worth my time" the man said while walking off. It was easy to tell his last comment was just so that he didn't have to feel like his ego was just spit on.

Christians protective hands released me and I turned around to face him. "I told you to be careful" he said while looking at me with a bland expression. "I know but...I didn't know what to expect." I said in response. "Well now you do. I should've known you'd run into some creep if I let you go to the car on your own. I'm glad I didn't waste time dallying in there" he said while putting his arm around me to escort me to his car. I wanted to respond but for a moment, but I was so happy to see him. I know nothing had happened yet, but when that man started approaching me, I started to panic on the inside...but when Christian grabbed me, and when I heard his voice in such a protective tone...I felt. Safe. It could've turned a lot worse if he didn't show up...

We got to the car and as we buckled in and was about to drive off I turned and looked at Christian. I felt immature for what I was thinking but it made me wonder. "So how come you told that man we were together?" I asked, not trying to sound offended because I really wasn't. "Hmm? Oh right. It's just, I know his type really. They don't have much respect for people's boundaries and that particular one looked like he had lust in his eyes, I knew he wouldn't buzz off unless he knew a more protective figure was around to cause him trouble if he acted up." He responded while continuing to look at the road. The hotel wasn't too far from where the indoor concert was held, only a little farther up the road. I was embarrassed yet again from my thoughts but I pushed on. "Did it bother you that you had to lie about that?" I asked while blushing and looking the other way. "Ha! Not at all! I would be more concerned about you getting hurt by that guy anyways." Christian said while looking over to me and flashing a smile. It wasn't any ordinary smile though, it seemed so real, genuine, like he was actually happy for once. I felt like reality paused for a brief moment but caught my breath again while having a brief internal melt down. Are AIs even suppose to feel this way? What is this? I asked myself in my head all the way to the hotel until I came to the conclusion I would have to accept it. We unloaded everything and went inside to be welcomed with a lobby that had beautiful decor. "Excuse me, we have a room that was reserved for us this night." Christian said to the man at the counter. "Ah, yes, what are your names and I'll need your e-mail to verify the reservation." The man responded. "I'm Christian and this is Hatsune Miku-" Christian almost finished before being cut off. "Why of course! The well known, famous Hatsune Miku! Now I remember your reservation! No need to give me your E-mail just go up to floor 3 at room 178" the man said while putting two room cards on the table. We went up on the elevator and found our room where we were welcomed again to a beautiful room. It was quite large with two queen sized beds.

"This is nice. They have free breakfast and Wi-Fi too" Christian said while examining the room. "Yeah, that does sound nice." I said while smiling, particularly in Christians direction as he was unaware. I didn't know what to think of my emotions back in the car, but I didn't want to care about it. He doesn't show it often, but I can tell he cares too.

END CH 10


	11. Chapter 11

((Back to the view of Christian))

We went to bed rather early that night and went back home soon after awaking. When I got home I came in to find a new message on my computer from the record labeling company.

It read "Christian, I don't know what happened but these latest songs are great! There's actually an event going on in New York City and they invited you to perform because of your most recent tracks! It is highly advised you accept their request since you haven't been seen publicly all that recent, gotta connect with the fans, y'know? Anyways, that's all for now, keep up the good work." I sat and looked at my computer screen then got up and called Miku.

"Coincidentally I just got invited to go to New York City in the states to perform at an event based on Electronic Music!" I said trying to sound a little excited.

"That's great! We should go!" She said sounding more enthusiastic then me, she was good at that.

"I was planning on it" I said.

"Maybe while we're in the states you can show me your family too!" Miku said and with her last words I slightly dropped my calm expression.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." I said to her.

"Why not?" She said, now confused. "It's just...last time I saw my mom we weren't on best terms..." I said while looking down at the floor.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Oh it's nothing really. We never shared the same opinions about much anyways." I said while waving my hand up and down as of somehow physically pushing the problem away. "So that means we can go!" She asked while barely keeping herself from jumping up and down. I thought for a brief moment until deciding.

"ok, yeah, fine. If you really want to..." I said, kinda drooping downward.

"That's great!" She said with a large smile.

"Just... Don't be surprised if she doesn't like you at first." I said while putting my hand on her shoulder and flashing her a serious expression

"Oh. Yeah of course." She said with a nod.

"Ok, well I should go finish up some tracks. Gotta have some more new material for my first large public appearance since three years" I said with a chuckle and started heading towards my studio.

"You know." I heard Miku say and I stopped, only having traversed half the living room. "You never did tell me what happened three years ago." She said while looking at me, clearly concerned. "I know it bothers you but if you're hurting from anything, you can tell me about it." She added on.

I lost my breath for a moment and the hairs on my arm stood on end at her mention of 2023 as I stood there trying to piece my thoughts and re-catch my breath. There was a brief moment of silence until I turned around and slowly walked towards her so that I could look her in the eye.

"Look. You've been here for a couple weeks and I should get it over with so I think...I think I'll tell you, you deserve to know." I said while looking at her with a unchanged facial expression, at least I think I was... "Actually..." I said while starting to think again, I slightly grunted in frustration. "I surprisingly can't remember all the details, despite how much it really bothered me and still does. But I'll give you the most basic summary, especially cause I want to get this over with quickly." I took a deep breath and prepared myself while Miku stood there patiently.

"Basically...There was another Miku AI... It was the first one that was advanced enough for me to take home...I can't remember all that happened, it's so hazy now" I said while rubbing my head. "You...in a sense...in a sense, you died. Or really you had to go back, something was wrong. The people responsible for your creation didn't know what was wrong either, you had to go back because of your "glitch". They really had no idea if they could ever truly have an AI at that point...it was very...disheartening news to say the least for me..." I said while looking down, recalling my thoughts. My breathing began to feel heavy but I continued on. "In a sense, I was very...depressed...because of this. In a aspect, I...cared a lot about it." I added on, hopefully not coming across as too creepy. "It really threw me off balance and I lost my "rhythm" you could say. For many months I refused to do anything. I literally did nothing but sit in my room for about three months... The record labeling company was beginning to lose their patience... They were unable to reach me through phone or E-mail since I refused to respond to them so they resorted to sending someone here to talk to me. It was the last straw at the time so I realized I should start at least trying to do something other then eating then going to my room to lay down for hours at end doing nothing but sitting there...that's all there is too it. The AI was here, then gone. The world goes round...it's not that important." I said trying to hide my feelings and turn around.

"That's not what your face says" I heard Miku say behind me. I turned around to look at her and then I realized... I touched my face with the tips of my middle and pointer finger. It was wet... And just beginning to dry.

"You started about halfway in." She said while stepping closer. There was a long moment of silence as she stood right in front of me. "It's ok, you know." She said while putting a hand on my shoulder as I continued to look at the ground... I didn't hold them back any longer, I decided to finally let the tears go...I held them in for three years. I always continued through life after that year with an unchanged expression, always trying to conceal what I was thinking or feeling. I didn't make any extremely loud weeping sounds. I simply let them run and took deep breaths when I finally needed to catch my breath. They dripped off the edge of my chin onto the floor and I felt Miku's gaze on me the entire time. I eventually stopped and took her hand off of my shoulder and lightly pushed it in her direction.

"I'm sorry... That was unprofessional of me..." I said trying to act as if nothing had happened..."God, who am I kidding? That was the worst year of my living life, Miku. I lost a sense of direction and a want to even be alive after hearing I'd possibly never get to see you again. But how can I explain to anyone that I felt like that without sounding like a freak? I just...where did I go wrong in my life" I ended it off. I didn't want to know what her response would be, I didn't give her a chance. I just ended my scene and swiftly walked to my bedroom and left Miku to stand there alone. I collapsed on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, then silently cried, again.

END CH11

((Okay so thanks to (finally) getting a review that could help my writing skills, I decided to take those into much consideration during the editing of this chapter. So I practically redid half of it and tried to work on my paragraphs. With all of that in mind, I am seriously considering going back and editing many parts of certain chapters but we'll see, I guess. Anyways, enjoy (if you made it this far) what could possibly happen now that Christian let it all go?))


	12. Christian's Nightmare

I eventually opened my eyes to see I was somehow now in a large glass tube of liquids while small rubber tubes lead to key points of my body inside the tube where the tip turned into a needle and entered my skin me, very much like some Sci-Fi monster movie.

"SEE! THIS IS WHY WE DON'T MAKE ROOKIE MISTAKES LIKE THAT" I heard someone yell in another room. Where was it? I asked myself while straining my eyes and lifting my head up where I noticed I actually had a mask covering my mouth too, probably to give me oxygen, I could see the entrance of a hallway slightly to my left. A man in a white lab coat walked into the room I was in. "Well, she did do it. God dammit." I heard him begin to mutter himself in frustration while looking at me. "He's awake, dammit." He added on. I looked right back at him even though my eyelids felt heavy, was I tired? Why couldn't I tell?

"I bet you have more questions then answers." The mysterious man said while picking up a clipboard that was on a nearby desk to my left. "This is a science facility dedicated to learning about the human brain" he said while waving both hands to the side of him and finished his sentence with a laugh.

"Well, of course this also means our research goes a lot into making artificial intelligences too. You actually volunteered to be here, Christian. You wouldn't remember though since you've been in there for so long. Yep you were one of the peculiar ones. We did a lot to your body, we used you to discover that we actually don't need oxygen to live, we simply could come up with an alternative, but what really interested us, was when you were put into the psychology projects. We discovered that for some odd reason you had no interest in accepting human companions, even when under the influence of drugs. We experiment by putting you in a simulated reality, even in the reality we didn't know why you wouldn't simply choose a human mate. Whenever personally asked way back when, you would always respond with talking about a Hatsune Miku figure. Technology got advanced enough that we made an AI, she would accompany you in the simulator and take a physical form there, for some reason it worked and your brain accepted her. It's still quite funny. We really don't have any need to research that now though, we kept you around for, oh I don't know, ten years? You've been in that tube, in the simulator for ten years! And with absolutely no real purpose! We liked keeping you around, toying with your extraordinary brain, haha. Of course eventually the Hatsune Miku AI did not like what we did to you for personal pleasure, she overloaded our computers and shut the tubes keeping you asleep down, I call it a rookie mistake for accommodating your special companion needs, it was rather dumb of us to make an AI just for you, wasn't it? Anyways, we need weed out all of our bugs here and then we need to manually put you back in there, so don't you cause us trouble when we take you out." The man exclaimed

I only looked at him in this time, I realized though that I could feel my limbs though. I tried jerking my arm and pain shot through me, muffled screams came out from my mask. "Ooh, haha, yeah. You don't want to try moving, those needles are actually pretty deep inside you, if you move too much you could cause some pretty bad internal damage and annoy a nerve or two, haha" the man laughed. I noticed he was started up a computer that was angled so I could see the monitor.

"Yep, we had to limit "Miku's" reign over the computers so now she is stuck right here on this one. I felt it was necessary you two said your farewells to eachother." On the monitor flashed Miku's face, I could see she was beating on the other side of the computer screen where pixelated tears streamed down her face. Was she screaming my name? I could hardly hear her.

"Aaaaaaand goodbye." The man said as Miku's eyes flashed red and she disappeared from the computer screen. "Well at least killing AI's isn't as messy as killing real people." The man chuckled and moved in front of my tube. He began un bolting things but I didn't care, I was furious and sad. Really I had very mixed emotions, I was scared, angry, sad. Where was I? I noticed all the liquids had drained from the tube and I was being put at a horizontal angle where I then would rest on a stretcher.

"Now hold still" the man said and removed the tubes/needles from my body, the more he removed, the less tired I felt. I wonder what they did. Now wasn't the time though, I was still furious and hurt, as soon as they were all removed I ripped off my mask and ran out the room. "Figures, they all run." I heard the man say from behind. I didn't care, I was so terrified and hurt I kept running down the hall. "We've got a runner, this is the special subject #34 so make sure he doesn't escape and you better get him in one piece." I heard the mans voice on an intercom. I knew escape wouldn't be an option, I dashed into an empty room just as I saw other scientists and security guards enter the hallway. I quickly turned around and locked the door behind me, I looked around the room and saw various surgeon tools. I walked slowly over to one of a knife...I slowly picked it up, I heard behind me someone breaking the lock."I can't live a life like this" I thought to myself. I turned around and put the utensil to my throat. This would be my final goodbye, and the last thing I thought I heard was a door opening and blood splatter...

"AH!" I screamed and got up. Where was I? At home. I was at home, in my bed. I looked at the alarm clock, it was midnight, I noticed a ray of light in my room coming from the door and saw that Miku was inside too.

"Are you ok?" She said.

"I...I-I don't know." I said while touching my face and noticed I was practically drenched in sweat despite not even being hot.

"You were making strange noises but I didn't come inside until I heard you scream so loud, it was terrible, you sounded like the devil just entered your room and stole your soul." Miku said to me with a concerned tone.

"No, I just...I had the worst dream in my life." I said while rubbing my eyes.

"What was it?" She said

"Oh it's a long story, but it was sure terrifying." I replied

There was a moment of silence as I'm sure she was thinking a lot about earlier today, well technically, yesterday since it was past midnight. But I actually felt surprisingly happy after finally letting out all my feelings. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier." I told her while smiling at her. "I hope your not mad at me." I finished it off.

"No I'm not mad at you, I was just concerned. Are you feeling ok?" She said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. It was really unprofessional of my to cry like that though" I said with a laugh. "But I realize now that letting out your feelings instead of balling them up can help a lot." I added on.

"Yeah. I can understand that" she said in response. The conversation kind of died after that while I decided to get out of bed. I took a shower since I was sticky in dried sweat. Miku went to bed during that but I was full of energy since I cried myself to sleep and slept all day, so I stayed up late, but even though my nightmare seemed so bizarre it made me realize that I didn't know what I had in my life until it was, almost in a literal sense, snatched away from me.

END CH12

((Story trivia time! Christian's nightmare was actually one of my intended endings for this story but I deemed it "Too Sad to Write" and decided to simply incorporate it into my story as something fake and less to do with the actual main plot but more of a still rising action kinda thing. I may also come back and edit this since it is 2:35 AM right now so there is a lot of room for error but I just couldn't wait cause I feel like writing or drawing and I'm too lazy to go get paper and pencil, haha.))


	13. Chapter 13

*miku's point of view*

I woke up in the morning to find Christian passed out on the couch. "You idiot" I jokingly chuckled while sitting next to him. I'm sure he must've achieved screwing his internal clock up, I wonder what he dreamt about? I feel sorry for him, he seems like he took things pretty hard back then. I also feel slightly flattered, it isn't too selfish or terrible of me to be flattered that a man cried over me, is it? During this time I didn't notice I was staring at him while he was waking up.

"Oh Goodmorning." I heard him softly say as he rubbed his eyes. "What were you doing?" He said with a chuckle

"N-nothing!" I said while hastily getting up.

"You were thinking about me, weren't you?" He laughed in response.

"W-what?! Why would I? That's nothing super important to think about! When did you act like this?" I said. I was _so _bad at denying things...

"Well, when did you ever blush like a school girl when accused of silly things like this?" He said...again with a chuckle. He was obviously teasing me... I turned around to hide my face.

ugh "so annoying" I said to myself while walking into the kitchen. I wasn't really annoyed but...I just felt a strange feeling. When I turned around to see Christian's reaction he was just smiling on the couch, as if he saw straight through my comment... Was I blushing again? Oh god Miku turn around then, you can't let him see that. Ugh so annoying but I can't tell if I'm annoyed with myself or him. Or was I really annoyed at all...such a strange feeling, why do I care about how I act around him...this truly isn't natural, I thought to myself while putting my hands on my face and shaking my head in disapproval

"You definitely seem to be in a good mood." I heard Christian sarcastically remark behind me as he pulled out a box of cereal and smiled at me when I turned around to face him...This truly is such a strange feeling...

((I wanted to add the second part of this chapter but my computer is being dumb so this is what y'all get for now. Also if anyone here has listened to Kagerou Project then yes this chapter is like a direct reference to Yuukei Yesterday. Why am I being so unoriginal? Actually...this whole story is so unoriginal and cliche but w/e anyways, I just think it would be super cute if Christian started smiling more and acting a bit like Haruka while Miku on the other hand I haven't really been playing on the diva personality she is suppose to have, so I am going to aim more in that direction as she hides her feelings more and at other times acts like a complete tease, haha.))


	14. Chapter 14

*Christian's POV*

I ate breakfast all while laughing a little on the inside about how snappy Miku acted about earlier. It's not that I'm full of myself or anything because I know I'm not one to be thought about but I had to take advantage of the moment when I woke up and saw her looking at me. Plus I've thought a lot about life and examined myself and I've really come to the conclusion that I need to start being more happy, life is so short and I don't have time to waste that small time frame...crying. After I was done with breakfast I went to my computer so I could contact the hosts of this "event" going on in New York, it was going to be in a week anyways so I better hurry up and respond or else they really won't be able to fit me in their schedule. Surprisingly they contacted me back almost immediately. They found out that I am friends with the now real Hatsune Miku, now not only would they be excited if I came but they would be honored if Miku would come as well. If we also came we would have to participate in the event where all the artists eat together at lunch along with any fans who found it worth the seriously outrageous amount of cash. This...slightly worried me...oh no, I want to go but...eating...eating in front of people...not just any people...fans and not to mention I'm sure some media will be there...not to mention the artistic community...this is going to be hard...

"Hey, um, Miku!" I shouted from my computer. She walked in from the living room with a questioning gaze. "It seems they want both of us to attend the events so yeah...would you want to go still?" I asked.

"Of course! Do you think I'd be some idiot that would pass up the opportunity to get out of the house but even also be seen by my beloved fans?" She said...I actually wasn't even sure if the last part was serious or not, she couldn't possibly be any upset about earlier, could she?

"Well uh, no, I don't thin you're an idiot at all, heh" I said back.

"Ok then, sure lets go!" She said now suddenly sounding cheerful...huh? Is this what all comedy shows talk about when it comes to being confused by women? Hmm.

"Hey! I'm talking to you" I heard Miku say as she waved her hand in front of my face. Oh crap I did the thinking thing where I stare off into the distance... "Gee, so insensitive...Do you think I talk to you because I don't want you to care?" Miku said while looking away.

Huh? I couldn't help but be confused with myself. "No I care about what you see, I really do! It's not like that at all!" I said while waving my hands nervously...she was really acting strange lately.

"Good! I'm glad I'm not talking to a wall here! Now back to the subject, I'll gladly accept their invitation to go to NY with you." She said to me, now yet again seeming like nothing happened.

"Oh and we have to participate in a lunch with fellow artists along with a handful of fans that payed a fee to eat with us on the first day it starts." I said while going over the E-mail again.

"Sounds good, that should be no problem for me! You on the other hand..." She said.

"I know I know...I have the worst table manners in history..." I said while looking down.

"Well, we should probably start planning then, huh?" She said.

"Well what is there to plan? We go to the states, stay at NY for the weekend for this event, then we go see my family who some may be disappointed in seeing me..." I said...this made my head sink down further to the ground.

"Well why would they?" She asked, while picking my head up so that I'd look at her.

"It's just...word got around that I wanted to...well, fund your creation and some of my family members weren't so accepting, they still love me as their relative but they still strongly disapprove of my...well..."obsession" over the project." I said to her.

"I see, that makes a lot of sense. Ooh! That also reminds me that we should eat out tonight!" She said while sounding excited.

"Huh? Why? You just told me about my eating manners and now this?" I said with a confused tone.

"Because if you cared about me as much as you say then you'd take me out to eat" she said while running her hair through her fingers and looking innocent...whoa...she is good at this...

"Fine, you win." I said with a chuckle. "What place did you have in mind?" I asked her.

"I was thinking of a expensive sushi restaurant!" She said while bouncing up and down for effect.

"Oh...I see..." I said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She asked.

"No no, nothing at all!" I half lied in response...I couldn't say no to her request but does she think money grows on trees?

END CH14

((Sorry for cutting this one so short too but yeah...I actually have no excuse... Oh and also recently I have dived feet first into the Sword Art Online series! It is pretty good and I am already thinking of making some Kagerou Project crossover with SAO involving another OC that I have been thinking about. I'm gonna try to wait on that story though since I need to finish this one even though I don't see a ending very near yet.))


	15. Chapter 15

still cant't believe I got talked into this...much less got talked into I practically willingly went along with her wishes...how could I say no to Miku though? This all ran through my mind as I was getting ready in my room. Neither of us openly said or asked "is it a date?" Or anything, but the way me and her were getting ready it might as well have been telepathically considered a date between us.

I was finally ready and decided to sit on the couch to wait for Miku while she got ready. She was in the bathroom finishing up, so I watched a little TV.

"So um...how is it?" Miku asked while running her hair through her fingers. I turned off the TV and looked in her direction to be blown away. It wasn't like what every single guy out there says on highschool prom night...she truly was beautiful...or maybe that really is what every guy feels like but I never understood it when I was younger. Miku was already very breathtaking on her own but with her getting all ready with the make up and the rather simple dress...I had to try not to cry at the beauty before me.

"Well?" She asked again.

"O-oh, yeah, you look amazing!"

I said in response.

After my comment Miku just smiled and sat next to me "are you ready?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Yeah, I am."

I smiled at Miku after a little pause. "are you ready too?" I asked. She nodded in response so we went into my car and I had a pretty good place in my mind. It was a restaurant not too far that only had three other stores open in Japan that served really high quality sushi...of course at an expensive price. We got there and went to a table where I went over the digital menu it had. It was of course like others where a conveyor belt ran by the table with ordered sushi. Miku ordered a plate of two sushi roles that had grilled tuna and some other unidentifiable ingredients with wasabi and it looked good so I ordered the same thing. While waiting for the food I wondered what we should do...normally dates are times where people get to know each other but what could I ask about Miku? She was made like two weeks ago...

"So why did you come to Japan?" Miku asked me from across the table. Thank goodness she can lead the talking.

"Well I of course was introduced to it through anime like the nerd I am but I also found some of Japanese culture to be interesting as well as the language." I said with my detailed response.

"That sounds interesting." She said.

"Oh and also" I said while leaning in, trying to seem subtle while putting my hand to the side of my mouth as if whispering. "Between me and you I also kinda wanted more fans outside of America" I said while quietly laughing. "I'm not as talented as you, I can't just rack in fans while staying at home." I finished off.

"Thanks, I'm not all that talented though. But I'm still happy people enjoy my voice." She said in response.

"They enjoy your voice for a reason." I said while smiling and still keeping my voice to an appropriate volume.

Our food arrived soon after.

"Maybe we should order two more plates, since I'm sure two sushi rolls won't fill us up." I said with a quiet laugh. She nodded in confirmation and I ordered the same thing for myself while she decided something new, I didn't pay attention to what it was because I started eating my own plate. It tasted really good! Which always seemed strange to me...I never liked fish in America so whatever was different about it was beyond me, perhaps the area the fish were caught from? I wasn't quite sure. I made sure to entirely finish chewing before eating the second roll so that I wouldn't attract attention with puffed out cheeks. Although it's pretty easy to not pig out with sushi, the rolls are about a whole mouthful each and there's only two at a time so I can't shove too terribly much in my mouth.

"Ah, that was really good! I love tuna." I heard Miku say as she also just finished her plate.

"Yeah it is really good!" I said in response.

Our next plate arrived and we ate one more set of plates before deciding we had enough and left.

"I'm going to die from this bill..." I said while looking at the receipt on the way to the car.

The sun was already down and before we got home Miku suddenly suggested we rent a movie but we didn't stop. "Renting physical copies of movies is obsolete now-a-days. I'll just rent a digital copy of something from the TV." I told her as we arrived home.

We got home and of course everything was as we left it. We both went and changed into sleeping wear and sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and some other sugary snacks. "Oh, I don't want any of those snacks." Miku said pointing at everything else. "The popcorn is already quite a bit." She added on.

"Why wouldn't you want these snacks? They taste really good!" I said.

"Yeah but they're also very fattening..." She said while looking away.

"What? You're a machine? How can you get fat?" I said but quickly realized my error as she looked at me offended.

"I am not just a machine! Do you think I am simply just a 'machine'?" She said with an offended tone.

"No no! I didn't mean it like that! Of course you're more than a machine!" I said while waving my hands nervously.

"Hmph! Sometimes you can be pretty insensitive..." She said while looking away.

"Well, either way. If you won't eat them, I won't either" I said while getting up to put them back.

"What? Why?"she asked, why was she surprised? I thought to myself.

"Because if you have to refrain from eating sugary goodness then I will suffer too" I said with a chuckle.

I guess that lowered her irritation from earlier's comment so I let her choose a movie and it happened to be an action-y type romance kind of...I don't know exactly what to call it. As we watched the movie Miku started resting her head on my torso as I was laying sideways with my body propped up on the arm of the couch at that time. She just rested on top of me with her head on my chest as she still faced the screen.

"How adorable" I thought to myself. I started running my fingers through her hair after a while and she didn't seem to mind, I'm kinda glad she didn't because it was a bit embarrassing but I always really loved her hair. Eventually I heard her snoring once the movie was over and regular TV came back on so as to not disturb her I decided not to move and instead just got comfortable and fell asleep as well.

END CH15

（（Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for how late this is but don't worry I am working on two more chapters. I finally had to move on to the really lovey stuff but I just found it really hard to do any of it while also making it sound even semi-realistic. But I guess all lover stories are like that.))


	16. Chapter 16

When I awoke Miku hadn't woken up yet. Which was strange, here recently she was waking up before me but I guess this morning was just different. She still seemed very peaceful as she rested on my chest.

Soon after I woke up she did too.

"Good morning" I said to her while smiling. "You look like you slept well" I added.

"Good morning." She said in response as she lifted her head but then fell right back asleep.

"Haha, you're being so cute right now" I said in a hushed tone to myself.

"I heard that." Miku said with closed eyes as she lifted her head and opened her eyes to look at me. As she did, she placed a hand on my cheek. "You know, for being a guy you have very soft skin." She said with a laugh.

"Haha, I know. I am also fairly short compared to most American men, so I never really fit the image of a stereotypical guy." I said while chuckling along.

I don't know where either of us planned for our conversation to go but for once we didn't really feel like talking. We just sat there for a long time, staring into each other's eyes while smiling.

I felt so warm inside, I'm surprised I wasn't nervous about Miku being so close but for once I felt so comfortable with her...It felt like a good time to go ahead and say how I felt...wait no! I've only known her for a few weeks! I can't say I love her when that would be a lie...would it? I feel so strongly but how can I truly and genuinely love someone over such a short time? I told the technical side of my brain to buzz off...I still can't believe what I'm thinking but...I had to say it someday.

"Miku...I...I t-think." I said with a brief pause.

"You think what?" She said while looking at me with full attention as if expecting something.

"I think that...I think that I love you..." I told her. Gah! I'm such an idiot! This isn't some chick flick where people fall in love within days!

Contrary to my expectations upon confessing my feelings, Miku just smiled then leaned her head down and kissed me, it wasn't a long tongue-filled kiss. Just a short kiss on the lips.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." She said while smiling and blushing.

I sat there paralyzed while looking at her, I could feel my face get extremely hot.

"Hehe, you look so scared!" Miku said while giggling at me.

"Y-yeah...scared wouldn't be too far off from what I was feeling." I said in response.

I felt ridiculously happy but something nagged in the back of my mind.

"But one thing..." I added on.

"Just...please don't leave me...I don't want you to ever go again...I don't think I can handle losing control over my life a second time..." I said in a rather serious but also scared and genuine tone.

She looked at me for a moment before smiling and saying "don't worry, I don't plan on it. As long as you be a good boy." She said while giggling and poking my nose. With her confirmation I just giggled along and hugged her.

"well we should probably get ready to take on the day" I said trying to end the conversation...not that I didn't like talking but wow I really had to go pee...

So we both got up and ate breakfast while watching TV.

Oh damn I had to go check my computer to see that one organizations response! I got up hastily while leaving my breakfast behind to check my computer and found that they responded with another E-mail that said they had enough room to fit us in their schedule last minute and that we had to arrive Thursday night.

Sounded alright to me. Miku was fine with it too so I booked a last minute flight. I was actually kinda nervous... I haven't publicly arrived at a large event in a while.

END CH16


	17. Chapter 17

We woke up the next morning early and had to take a taxi to get to the event/convention, pick whichever name you like. It was pretty big and despite it only being a quarter till 10:00 AM quite a few people were already waiting outside to get admitted. Some had pre-paid passes and others who were more unfortunate had to get last-minute passes that require a few more dollars. "Did you take out some USD?" Miku said to me while staying close as we maneuvered around the small crowd where I got my VIP pass and got inside "yeah, of course. I was really worried I'd forget though and then spend the whole time with only yen and nothing to buy it with." I said while chuckling.

"Ah, the well known Hatsune Miku, and small town boy dreaming of big cities, Christian" said a man who was dressed rather well who looked rather successful with a confident stride as he wore his black suit with a dark wood, decorated cane. He held his hand out as he approached us, I shook it while saying"you must be the host, correct?" to him then letting go of his hand.

"You betcha, haha. I notice you haven't brought any of your equipment along?" He asked me.

"Oh yeah, it's kind of a hassle to get it all shipped from Japan to here." I told him.

"Hm, I see. I still don't know why you wanted to live there, especially since Japan isn't a mainstream area to live in for a dubstep or a Hardstyle producer, it seems you get rather inconvenienced a lot there." The man said while looking up, as if thinking with his hand on his chin.

"In some ways, yes, but I really love the language and culture so I find it all worth it." I said as Miku just stood by, looking back and forth between us.

"I see. I also heard you put a lot of resources into her" he said while pointing at Miku."but anyways, back to the original subject. We have some generic equipment in the back it should be able to hook up to your laptop so we should be able to cover you for your performance." The man said.

"Thanks, oh by the way, when is my performance again?" I asked.

"It will be tomorrow night and Miku will go on before you." He said in response.

"Ok, ah, and I don't believe I caught your name?" I said before the man turned away.

"Ah, right, how impolite of me. I'm Xavier, pleased to meet you Christian." The man said while shaking my hand once more.

"The pleasure is mine" I said while we departed from each other. While continuing on to all the back areas where the guests go I looked to Miku and asked her "did you understand all of that?"

"Oh yeah! I understand English, I actually came with the capacity to understand many languages." She said with enthusiasm.

"Ah, ok, good. Because obviously we are going to see a ton of English here, haha." I said while we arrived so that I could check out some of this "generic equipment" I heard of in the back.

END CH17

((So I never addressed it earlier but obviously if Christian lives in Japan then he will speak Japanese and that is basically how I imagined he had been living his daily life in Japan so technically this is the first time Miku is hearing him speak English, and the first time she would have to speak it as well. Also I am sorry about late chapters, I haven't been on much of a schedule for my writing, I also realized that since I am already making an unpopular ship (oc and miku) I already don't have the interest of many so I have to keep reading otherwise people will not find it worth it to read my story, again, sorry. I plan for this story to get interesting a little later, I also plan to eventually write a kind of crossover sequel after I finish so please continue reading ^^))


	18. Chapter 18

"Seems like it will do the job" I said as my evaluation of the equipment I found. Since I didn't have anything to do neither did Miku, we ended up getting put at a booth. I didn't expect many people to recognize my face but I expected Miku to get more attention so I just leaned back in my chair while hooking up my laptop into the wall and casually used it while Miku patiently sat at the same table as me. "So we just give auto graphs?" Miku asked me. "Yep, we spend half our day basically doing nothing while all the other artists perform today. Though of course there is breaks like right now the doors just opened to the public and there won't be a performance until thirty minutes from now." I said while my eyes remained glued onto the screen.

"H-hey, aren't you Individid?" I heard a voice say in front of me. I looked up and saw a guy standing there in awe. "U-uh, yes I am." I said to the guy.

"Oh so cool!-" the guy started ranting off but Miku leaned towards me while asking "Individid?"

"Yeah, it's my "stage name" you could call it." I said back.

"So can I get an autograph?" The man asked.

"Sure. What would you like me to sign?" I asked

"My laptop please! I hope to be a good musician like you someday!" He said with enthusiasm.

"Ok, and I'm not that good. But I use to be thinking the exact same thing you are, keep working at your craft and you will get there someday." I said while signing the top of his laptop.

"Oh and Hatsune Miku is here too!" The guy said.

"I didn't bring anything for her to sign because I didn't think she'd be here! But I have one question..." The man said while leaning in and asking me privately "are you two dating?" He asked.

"W-what! Where did you hear that?!" I asked with surprise, I hope I didn't attract any unwanted attention with my sudden outburst.

"It's on a couple of forums, it's been big news on some sites too. The vocaloid wiki is unsure what info to publish about it, go check it out." He said while taking his leave.

"Oh my god, how did anyone find out about this? How could it have just blown over my head?" I said to myself while looking it up.

"Oh. My. God." I said when I found the source of it all. A guy describing and experience he had, part of the original thread read "yeah, I was just talking to Miku behind the building where her concert was and this guy shows up and says they're an item" oh my god.

"This is the guy who was trying to get with you!" I told Miku beside me while showing her everything.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Miku, hoping she wouldn't decide to dislike me now that it got public attention.

"We should tell them." Miku said calmly. "It is the truth after all" she said.

"That would be the right thing but I am really not trying to get assassinated by die hard Miku fans anytime soon." I exclaimed with anxiety.

"Well we don't have much choice, besides they're bound to find out anyways." She said while putting a hand on my shoulder.

" I guess you're right... but how do we get the message across? Tell every individual that asks "yes" or randomly publicly announce it at a concert?" I asked.

" we could just kiss publicly." She said while blushing.

I felt my face warm up "a-as fun as that sounds it's kind of like two gay guys kissing in front of a church, it is bound to get a rant from someone and stir up some emotions." I said in response. "Wait, there's going to be another event later on where we are participating in one of those "question and answer" thingies so if we get asked then we'll just publicly say yes." I added on.

"Ok then, that's what will happen." Miku said as we got back to our one job at the moment. That was such a quick solution, are we really going to do this?

We attracted quite a lot of people here and there but only a handful asked us if we were together and we answered honestly. Finally the event arrived where we ate lunch. Only a few fans were there with us and two of them decided to do it last minute when they heard about Hatsune Miku being there, good thing no fan payed to go for my sake.

I sat there and stared at my plate for a couple of minutes. " oh god, I am not a fancy eater at all. Are my elbows on the table? I don't even know if the silverware goes in a particular order. Oh god..." I thought to myself but then looked around and saw various people using their silverware in different orders so it wasn't as fancy as I first imagined. Good. Actually some people weren't using as many manners as I thought. Then again, half these guys devote their art towards attracting the eye of young teenagers so of course their image would be less formal than I expected. With that I finally decided to start eating but I made sure not to eat too fast.

"So, Christian, you don't talk a whole lot to anyone in the music business these days." Said a guy across the table. I recognized him as a fellow musician who's stage name was "rat poison." Whatever floats his boat, not like my name was any better. His real name was just Steven.

"Oh I just haven't really been up for talking lately, been real busy." I said in response while making sure my mouth wasn't full while talking. After I wasn't concentrating on my eating habits I noticed more people were having their own conversations as well.

"Ah, I see. Well you should at least poke your head in every now and then and say "hi" no one has seen you on Skype here recently either, haha." Steven said to me. I just chuckled along and noticed that one of Miku's fans was asking her about our relationship In their own private conversations, yet again she answered honestly and I swear the guy glared at me then.

"Oh, Christian remember when you use to play that one first person shooter, which was it? Oh right! Halo! You use to be pretty good at it, even got a little more recognition for it" Said Steven.

"Oh yeah, that game series is ancient now! But I wasn't that good at it, I'm sure it was mostly because I played it since I was 6 back then." I replied with a little laugh.

"Well you sure toasted us other musicians when we decided to play a private match that one night." Steven said. The rest of the lunch passed by and it surprisingly wasn't as bad as I originally thought. With all the constant conversing, it was hard to shove my whole plate down my throat in less than one minute.

END CH18

((It is a terrible ending but the chapter was getting too long so I felt I should divide it here since I don't want it to take over thirty minutes to check it's spelling and even then, things pass by me.))


	19. Chapter 19

Finally. The rest of the day passed and here we were, at the Question & Answer event. This was surprisingly all organized similar to any other convention, it is kind of beautiful that people would organize like this all for the sake of art itself. We, artists, were all lined up at long tables in front of a large room where people sat in fold out chairs, me and Miku made sure to sit together at the one of the tables near the middle-ish area and people were asked to start a line in front of a microphone if they had a question. Many were for others of course but then I saw a guy call Miku out. "So Miku, is it true you are an AI? You can really talk and think and all that?" The guy asked, the hesitation in his voice made me think that he didn't mean any offense in his question.

"Why of course I can! It wasn't easy, but thanks to the contributions of many people and the work of top-notch scientists I was able to be with you all today! One of the contributors is actually sitting right next to me!" She said while gesturing in my direction.

"Wow, so cool." Said the guy on his microphone. "I-is he the guy that you live with? Is he that Christian dude?" He asked as a second question.

"Oh, yea. We live together. As an AI I guess I don't have much choice but to reside with someone. Yes, his name is Christian as well." She said, sounding a little less enthusiastic.

The man didn't want to hog the mic so he stepped down from his soap box and let another guy come up to speak.

"So Miku." Said the next man who sounded rather confident. "Is this "the" Christian. The fellow that everyone has been talking about on forums." He added on while looking at us sharply, despite being probably half a football field away I could feel his gaze on me.

"Well I don't know exactly if he is "the Christian" that you are referring too...I haven't looked at many forums recently." Miku replied.

"I see then." The man said while letting the next person go.

A couple more people went then a guy who was decked in anime gear and merchandise asked us "What that one guy meant is... Well there has been a lot of news going around recently, and no one knows for sure...but is it true, Miku, that you are pursuing a romantic relationship with this Christian guy?" He bluntly asked and finally got it over with.

I sighed since I knew it was coming but I admired his bravery to ask this, it was going to take even more bravery to do what I was doing. I quit leaning back and grabbed my microphone to answer.

"Yes, technically we are pursuing a romantic relationship you could call it." I said. I knew I could hear a couple of people chuckle at the stupidity but I'd rather get laughed at for being a freak rather than get hated by die hard fans, at least I was use to people thinking I was a freak...

"That can't be true! You didn't even let Miku-chan talk! Why would she date someone as low as you!" Said some guy that stood up in the crowd who was clearly the worst type of otaku. Not that I could be talking, I was a terrible person too, maybe worse than him.

"Yes we are." I heard Miku say with her mic boldly.

The man looked like he just received a heavy blow until he thought up another idea. "Well how do we know if you're even the real Miku-chan! Are you?" The guy said angrily.

"はい、私が初音ミクです" (yes, I'm the Hatsune Miku) "also I am currently the only living creature that can take on this appearance and sing all of the songs previously made using the "Hatsune Miku" vocaloid program, so that entitles me to be "Hatsune Miku" She finished off.

I heard Miku say. There was a couple of murmurs in the crowd some being "whoa, she spoke Japanese!"

The stubborn man still broke in and said "Well that doesn't prove anything! I can throw around a little Japanese as well! Besides I don't need to accept you as the "real" Hatsune Miku." He said while frustratingly sitting down.

We shrugged it off and after that a couple of other people asked questions but the only ones we got asked were mostly those recent ones and then a couple of other prying questions geared towards Miku. I also received a couple questions more so asking about my past and my original reasons for doing things like going to Japan and producing what I do etc.

"Finally, the first day is over." I said as we entered our hotel room after the convention closed for the night. We were offered a room on-site, I insisted we stick with the one we had though, this one was cheaper.

"Well despite today seeming a bit more down then usual, it was also kind of exciting!" Miku said from the bathroom as she got ready for bed.

"I'm glad I can have someone as enthusiastic as you around to keep pushing me." I said from the bed while kicking my shoes off.

"Exactly, what would you do without me? Consider yourself lucky that you get to have the number one princess in the world!" She said from the bathroom with many giggles.

"Heh, I am pretty lucky. I think a lot though that I'm really no better than that one guy from your concert, or even the man who stood up in the crowd today. I don't know why you'd choose me..." I mumbled while looking down.

Miku finished getting ready and came out and stood in front of me. "What do you mean?" She asked sincerely with her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm just as nerdy as them, just as much of a loser, even worse. I disguise myself as still being normal but I'm just a freak of nature who loves everything artificial and unreal." I said coldly

"Ok now really Christian. This isn't a time to get like this. You're always bashing on yourself" She said while smiling and sitting next to me while placing an arm around me.

"This is why I need someone as positive as you, haha" I said while smiling at her and changing my mood.

"Well, I'm a person who needs to be needed, so aren't we just perfect for each other?" Miku said while moving closer.

I felt a strange atmosphere set in as I moved closer as well and stared into her deep blue eyes, they were so beautiful...we moved closer and silently stared at each other, we both seemed entranced until our eyes began to close and our lips met. I don't know why. Why I was kissing her, why we felt the sudden urge to do so. But it happened. We kissed more as I felt our tongues enter their opposites mouth and explore while also playing with the other's tongue.

Before I knew it we had our hands all over each other, like some strange drug commanded my body against my will. We grabbed at each other and kissed as if physically touching each other wasn't enough and even made sounds into the others mouth. It seemed like the mood was all perfect until we slowed down and eventually broke off.

"That was crazy..." I said while catching my breath.

"Sorry..." she said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"No no, I liked it, just I can't say I've ever experienced something so passionate..." I said.

"As an AI, me neither." she said.

We caught our breath and looked at each other and broke out laughing. I don't know why, maybe because the situation became awkward and somehow hysterical.

We eventually fell back in the bed and began lightly kissing each other to sleep and cuddling as I totally forgot to change into my own sleepwear, or even put the blankets on me. I only cared that I had her...

END CH19

(("And you too! "I'm in love with non-reality" you say it with your fingers, though your mouth says nothing" - Kagerou Project, Jinzou Enemy))


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up early the next morning and jetted into the bathroom since I totally forgot to shower last night from being caught up in the moment. Once done, me and Miku went back to the convention and repeated yesterday's process of entering the building. We found we'd be performing a little later into the evening, once it was already dark. So we again got put in a autograph booth until then. As expected, Miku got more attention then me. "Hey Christian." I heard Miku say next to me. "When you mentioned the guy at that concert, it made me think. Do you think I could've handled myself in a situation like that?" She asked. "It depends. I feel either male or female, anyone can be strong. So if you put the right training into it muscular strength, yeah, you could've easily handled yourself if it got physical. As an AI though I'd imagine you can just be strong at will, haha" I said in response. "Hm, I see" she said and went back to looking at the constant shrinking and growing crowd of people that traversed the con. The time finally arrived when Miku would perform, it was great, I felt just as uplifted as when we were in Tokyo. Except the crowd here was much larger. As always, Miku's voice melted my heart and made my legs weak. It's such a strange feeling... The time finally came for her performance to end but then she was called back up for an encore so they snuck in a couple more songs. I was called up and the stage managers were setting up the equipment for my usage when something didn't feel right. I looked around and frowned with confusion. Before performing I just said I would go to the bathroom real quick and when I went backstage I saw Miku wasn't there, nor was she at the booth. I used the restroom and decided to see if she stepped outside and after going around part of the perimeter of the building I was shocked at what I found before my eyes... END CH20 ((I know it's really short but it's because of the change of POV next. Also sorry about how long this has been taking, it's because I was originally planning on the next three chapters to be published together and I have just hit a slight wall on the last one. Also with the Japanese thing, it may be confusing that if you go to a translator it will only say "I am Hatsune Miku" but I said " I am the Hatsune Miku" and it is because I used the ga particle instead of the ha topic particle in which implies that instead of being a hatsune miku it more implies that you are the specific hatsune miku that they were talking about, makes sense? I hope so, there is your Japanese grammar lesson for the day, haha)) 


	21. Chapter 21

(story has been put on hold for a short time.)


End file.
